The Boy with No Fear
by E. Wojo
Summary: TTDD xover. A new vigilante arrives. Will he help or hinder the Titans? Chapter 2 DONE!
1. Devil's Night

Disclaimer: I own neither The Teen Titans nor Daredevil. I'm turning Daredevil into a teenager so he'll fit in better with the titans. He is not a lawyer anyhow, but who know in a few years. By the way does anyone know what city the Titans live in during the cartoon series.  
  
The Boy With No Fear  
  
Prologue: Devil's Night  
  
The breaking of glass broke the silence of the night as 5 men broke into a jewelry store. As they greedily filled these bags with jewels they didn't notice a pair of red eyes or what appeared to be red eyes watching them from the roof of the building across the street. With superhuman agility the owner of the eyes jumped from that roof to the roof of the jewelry store. As soon as his feet touched the roof he did a backflip and grabbed onto the awning and flipped himself inside the store smashing into a couple of the thieves in the process. "Who's dis nutcase?" One asked as they got a look at the intruder. Practically his whole wardrobe was red not just his eyes. His head was covered in a mask that encompased his head except for the guy's mouth and nose. On top of the mask were what appeared to be two horns. Finally on his chest were two letter D's interlinked with each other.  
  
"Who knows? Looks to be some punk kid." Another thief obviously the leader said. "I Think he's that punk who everyone is talking about. You know 'The boy with no fear.' The one they call Daredevil." Another thug said "Well whoever he is he's in our way. Willy, get rid of him." 'Willy' placed his hand the red-clothed man's shoulder and got smashed in the face with a billy club knocking him down. Then Willy felt tremendous pain in his right knee and saw that the man standing up after apparently smashing Willy's kneecap. "Get him!" the leader yelled as the three others charged against the newcomer. Each one was quickly defeated however and knocked unconscious. The leader started running towards the back door when a cable wrapped around his neck and he was dragged back towards the boy in red. The leader looked into the red eyes inshock as he was asked. "You gonna be a good boy and surrender or are you gonna be a bad boy and force me to kill you?" The leader's eyes widen and then he fainted. "Not expected but better than the alternative." He looked at Willy who was crawling away from him. "Who said you could leave?" "Who are you?" The newcomer smiled and said. "You should already know that from your friend. I'm Daredevil." With those last words Daredevil punched Willy hard enough to knock him out. After that he removed something from his boot and ripped Willy's shirt.  
  
A half an hour later the place was swarming with cops and reporters. "Detective, is it true that the vigilante known as Daredevil stopped these crooks?" One reporter asked. "What makes you ask that?" The detective asked as Willy was brought out on a stretcher. His leg was in a splint and would probably be in a cast later. On his chest in red marker was the letters DD interlinked with each other. "I rest my case." The reporter said as he walked back to his car. Meanwhile the Teen Titans were examing the crime scene. Beast Boy turned into a basset hound to sniff out the crime scene. Cyborg was accessing the videos from the security cameras. Robin and the others were gathering clues on who was Daredevil. "That's the 7th time he's gotten here before us and again turns the place into backyard wrestling arena." Robin said as he walked on the broken glass. "But this is a jewelry store not someone's backyard." Starfire said as she hovered beside Robin. "It's an expression. Find anything?" Raven asked. "Just a few drops of blood but I don't think they belong to our devil. Beast Boy?" Beast Boy changed back and said "It's him all right. But again nothing distinguishable about the scent. Whoever he is, he's good." "That's nothing check out the security tapes." Cyborg yelled from the back of the store.  
  
The titans all watch the tape from Daredevil easily taking out each thug to putting the interlinked D's on Willy's bare chest. "Right now he's just going after small-timers. I don't think I want to know what he'll do against supervillians." Robin said as he removed the tape and placed in a compartment of his utility belt. "You're just worried he'll capture Slade before you do. Ha ha ha." Beast Boy laughed just as Robin gave him a glare that caused him to literally chill his spine as well as his whole body. "Doesn't matter he might do something rash and get himself killed. We have to stop him before that happens." The titans didn't notice a blind teenager walking past the store from across the street or notice the fact he heard their whole conversation "We'll see who stops who Boy Wonder." The boy thought as he walked away from the crime scene.  
  
Next Time: Slade sends his minions to steal a mini super-computer from a government lab. Both the titans and Daredevil get there at the same time inciting a battle royal between the three groups. Also the Titans meet an unusual blind boy. 


	2. Devil's Fight

Disclaimer: I own neither The Teen Titans nor Daredevil. I'm turning Daredevil into a teenager so he'll fit in better with the titans. He is not a lawyer anyhow, but who know in a few years. Later I'll add in a couple of other teenaged characters.  
  
The Boy With No Fear  
  
Chapter 1 Devil's Fight  
  
The Titans were enjoying their lunch at their favorite pizza place when suddenly a woman screamed "Help that man stole my purse." "Titans GO!" Robin yelled as they charged at the mugger only to see him trip on a cane and land in a bunch of trash cans. The cane then poked at the purse and a hand reached down, grabbed it, and held it out for everyone to see. "This belong to someone?" A young redheaded boy asked. "Thank you young man. Let me reward you" The lady said as she started digging in her purse. "No thanks and no rewards. I was being a good citizen." The boy said as he started walking only to bump in something big. "Excuse me?" a voice called out from above. "Yes?" the boy asked as he looked up. "That was awesome how you stopped that mugger." A high pitched voice from right behind him said in his ear. "Hey watch the volume that hurts." The boy said as he winced. "Sorry." "No problem." "Excuse me?" A voice from his left side asked. "Yes?" "You know you might have gotten hurt." The boy chuckled and said "Just cause I'm blind doesn't make me either useless nor defenseless." "I meant no disrespect but with this vigilante out here we don't want any copycats out there doing that." "You guys cops?" "No We're the Teen Titans." A cheery female voice also from his left said. "Oh well it's nice to meet you. Excuse but I need to head home and get this into my fridge." He picked up a bag containing a carton of milk. "Excuse me." "Hey wait a minute we didn't catch your name." "The boy smiled and said "Name's Matt Murdock." Matt then walked towards his apartment.  
  
It was a run down place that city put up for people with disabilities like Matt's. When he got there he put the milk in the fridge and walked toward toward his room and into his small closet feeling it for a few seconds before finding a hook on the wall and pulled it down. It revealed a secret room filled with training dummies, billy clubs, and spare Daredevil costumes. In the back of the room was another costume except it appeared to be kneeling in front of a huge cross on the back of the wall. Matt kneeled in front of the cross and whispered "God, forgive me for the sins I have so far commited and those I will commit in the future." Matt then ritualistically removed his clothes and put on the costume in front of him. He then grabbed a billy club and did several moves with before transforming it into a hook and cable and did a few maneuvers with before finally turning it in a bo staff and twirled it around his body for a minute before turning back into a billy club and stashing it into a pocked on his belt. He then opened his window and lept out of it onto the adjoining roof.  
  
Meanwhile the titans were arguing over who was going to make dinner when the alarm rang. "Looks like someone's breaking into the government labs across town." Robin said after he accessed the information. "How much you wanna bet Daredevil is gonna show up?" Cyborg said as he raced toward the front door. "Let's stop yacking and start moving." Beast Boy said just before he transformed into a pteradactyl and lifted Cyborg off the ground. "Hey hey hey. Watch those claws there. And why is he carrying me?" "Cause a certain someone, let's call him Cyborg went for a joyride and crashed our only mode of transportation into a building." Raven said with a glare. "That not my fault. That building just showed up out of nowhere." "We'll deal with that later right now let's get going." Robin said as Starfire picked him up and they headed towards the labs.  
  
Meanwhile Daredevil was already there after hearing the alarm. He checked each room seacrhing for the intruders till he came upon a locked closet and people shouting "Let us out." He opened the door and out came a security guard and a scientist. "You two all right?" He asked them. "Yes but you have to stop them. There gonna steal my baby." The scientist said "Baby?" "My new miniturized super computer. As powerful as one at the Pentagon yet the size of a palmpad. Also it could link up with any computer on the planet. In the wrong hands." "Right. I'll stop them." "Good it's down at the big metal door at the end of the hallway there." Daredevil nodded and ran in that direction. He felt that the door was open and ran faster. He got inside just as the thieves grabbed the computer. He couldn't tell what was going on so he tapped his club on the door and his radar sense told him everything. '4 enemies. No heartbeat so they're robots of some kind. Farthest one appears to have something in his hand. That has to be it.' He thought as they started running away from him. "Oh no you don't." He said as he whipped his hook and cable at the robot with the computer. It hooked around it and Daredevil tugged at it pulling the robot back and sending the computer into the air. Before Daredevil could go and catch it was caught by what he perceived as a claw.  
  
"Nice catch Beast Boy." Robin said to the still transformed Beast Boy before turning to the scene before him. "Well well well. What do we have here? A bunch of Slade's robots and a devil. About time we've met this boy with no fear." Daredevil smirked and said "The Teen Titans? Took you long enough. I thought I would have to take them down all be myself despite the fact this place is pretty far from my usual prowling grounds." "I suggest you leave right now and let us handle this." Robin said staring into Daredevil's reflective eyes. "You're not my parents so you can't tell me what to do." Daredevil as he swung his hook at a robot trying to sneak up on Beast Boy. "It's not polite to sneak up on people." He then pulled back and the robot slammed against a wall and fell apart. "As I was saying you can't tell me what I can or can't do. If I want fight crime I'll do it. Also after I take care of these clowns I want rumble against all of you I'll do it." Suddenly Daredevil heard a small popping and then he and everyone starting coughing. "Smoke bomb." He heard somone say and then out of nowhere the sprinklers activated giving Daredevil's radar sense a clear view of what was happening. The three remaining robots raced past the Titans grabbed the computer from Beast Boy and ran out of the room while Daredevil gave chase.  
  
Raven removed the smoke with her powers and thetitans noticed that they were the only ones in the room. "Where'd everyone go?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg turned around and said "There they are." "Titans, after them." They gave chase after them. When they reached the end of the hallway the robots blew a hole in the wall and jump out it with Daredevil right behind them. When the Titans reached the hole what they saw next amazed even Robin. A hundred feet in the air falling at 40 mph Daredevil dived toward one of the robots, slammed his feet into it's back, and dived off toward the others sending the first crashing into the wall smashing it to pieces. When he reached the second one his feet smashed into it's head and it too was sent into the the wall. The third one activated it's jet boots and started turning horizontal not realizing Daredevil was only five feet from him. His feet smashed into it's back and the impact sent the both of them to a roof right underneath them. While the robot crashed Daredevil backflipped off the robot a second before the crash onto the roof. Daredevil walked to the remains and picked up the computer. It looked all right except for a few scratches.  
  
As he turned to leave the robot's face fell off revealing a tv screen. On it was a man covered in shadows. "So you're the boy without fear. The one called Daredevil." "And I'm guessing your this Slade the Titans mentioned.?" "Exactly. I must admit you impress me. I'm sure even Robin couldn't pull off what you just did. I was hoping you could come work for me. You could be my new apprentance instead of Robin. What do you say?" Daredevil started chuckling. "That's funny. It's too bad that it's just a tv screen and not the real you." "And why is that?" "Cause it's right where scum like you belongs. Under my boot." Daredevil then crushed the screen with his boot. He then saw the Titans coming down towards him. "Looks like I had to do all the work. Here you go." He tossed the computer to Robin and started walking toward the edge of the roof. "We're not through with you yet." Cyborg said as he approach him. Daredevil sighed and said " I didn't want to do this but." He charged Cyborg put him in a headlock and started spinning hoping to put away Cyborg using a spinning DDT. Unfortunately He kept spinning till he fell off. "That was stupid." "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Cyborg screamed. "Daredevil looked down to find out he held Cyborg's head in his arms. Daredevil became startled and tossed away the head only to realize it went over the roof edge. "Oops." He said as the other Titans went to see what happened. Luckily Cyborg's head landed in a dumpster. Unfortunately the garbage hadn't been taken yet. "HELP. THIS ISN"T FUNNY GUYS. IT SMELLS FUNNY AND AND THERE ARE RATS IN THIS HERE DUMPSTER." Cyborg started screaming. His body was moving wildly and went over the opposite side of the roof his head went over.  
  
"I didn't know his head was detatchable." Beast Boy said as he transformed into a crow and flew down towards cyborg's head. "While that's being taken care we'll handle Daredevil." Two thumps followed that and Robin turned around to find Raven and Starfire knocked out and Daredevil standing over them with a mini billy club in each hand. White covered eyes stared into red reflective one. "Don't I get a say in this?" "Like what?" "Well for one thing three against one isn't fair. In fact you should find a dozen more guys before trying to take me on. You want me to stop that fine but I want a fair chance. You and me Robin. One on one. No other titans. At a time and place chosen by me. You win I'll quit. I win you and your teammates leave me alone." "I accept." "Good but time for me to go. I'm getting tired myself and I need my sleep." He turned back towards the way he was gonna go. "Hey wait how will I." "I'll send you a signal you can easily understand." Daredevil said as he attached the two mini clubs into the much bigger one. He then jumped the roof and landed on the one in front of him.  
  
Meanwhile in his lair Slade was upset at this development. "So Daredevil doesn't want to play ball huh. Okay, We'll take him out of the ballpark permenantly. Maybe Cinderblock could do it or mabye my two newest assassins can get the job done. I'll think of something. Meanwhile I have other matters to deal with." He turned on his tv screens and on each one was a local crime lord. However occupying four of them in a large square was a balding man with a pointed nose and claws for hands clasped together sitting on what appeared to be a throne. This man was Leland Owlsey also known in the underworld as the Owl 'The Overlord of Crime'. "I'm so pleased to." "Spare us the pleasantries Slade we know you don't mean any of them." The Owl said as he stood up. "My spies just told me that your latest attempted robbery was just foiled not by those pathetic Teen Titans but by this so called Daredevil. He's interfered with several of our operations" "Plans are in effect to remove him permanantly don't worry about it." "Good. Now fellow crimelords I wish to introduce the newest member to our little council Wilson Fisk." Another screen turned on showing a bald fat man in his mid to late 20's. "Gentlemen please, call me Kingpin."  
  
Next time: Robin and Daredevil have their battle but are interupted by Slade's minions.  
  
Bum bum bum. Two of Daredevil's worst enemies have revealed themselves and Slade has two new assassins to send after Daredevil. Who are they? I know, do you? 


	3. Devil's Tale

Disclaimer: Same as before. Also expect another Marvel cameo in this chapter. This one won't be in much this story but in the next story he will play a big part.  
  
The Boy with No Fear  
  
Devil's Tale  
  
"I can't believe that punk managed to unscrew my head off." Cyborg said as he finished up the last of the repairs to the dents his body received last night. "The way he acted when it happened I don't think he expected it to happen either." Raven said as she healed hers and Starfire's injuries. "So Raven, anything got anything set loose after that bump on the noggin?" Beast Boy asked her. "Only my curiousity. I can see why he's known as the boy with no fear. Most people wouldn't have done what he did unless they were either a mutant or a meta-human." She said only telling a half truth. Her curiousity was aroused as well as something.(But that will be explained at another time.) "I'm with Raven on that." Robin said. "What did he can't be done by most humans. I don't know if I could have done it, but I'm sure Batman could. So he could be a normal human, just one with special training."  
  
A.N. Since this is a crossover between D.C. and Marvel, mutants and meta- humans both exist at the same time. If you don't know the difference mutants are born with their abilities and meta-humans have their powers given to them by other means. Technically meta-humans do exist in Marvel(Spiderman, Captain America) However they aren't viewed as meta- humans but as mutants.  
  
Meanwhile in his hideout Slade was addressing his newest employees. Behind him was a screen showing Daredevil just before he stepped on the monitor. "I'm under pressure from the other crime lords to remove this thorn from the underworld's side. I will reward the one who does it 2 and a half million dollars and I will give whoever does it the task to kill the Teen Titans. What do you say to that? Bullseye? Elektra?" A woman in what appeared to be a one piece bathing suit that was the color of blood with matching boots, knee pads, and bandana. A pair of sais were attached to a belt around her waist. "Consider your devil problem exocised." She said just before a throwing star went the part of the screen showing Daredevil's neck. Next a pair of ordinary nails went into the eyes and finally a throwing dagger pierced the chest where the heart would be and shorted out the screen. "Was that necessary?" Slade asked. The man in all black including a leather overcoat smirked at him. A symbol was carved into his forehead. A small circle inside a barely larger one and they were pierced by lines that intersected at the middle of the smaller circle. "No. It was fun." The man turned to leave and yelled out "THE DEVIL IS MINE."  
  
Back at the tower Beast Boy was going to make himself a lunch when he saw that the fridge was empty. "We're out of food. I'm going to the grocery store." Starfire ran up to him and said "Do you not remember that you were banned after that incident with the meat department?" Beast Boy blushed in remembrance. He had tried boycott the meat section and it got him banned from the store. "I will go to the store to buy what we need." Starfire said as suddenly several pieces of paper were handed to her. "Here are our shopping lists. You sure you don't want company?" Robin asked. "I'll be fine." She said as she took off.  
  
A.N. During this next part the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence will be playing.  
  
As Starfire flew toward the market she saw that she was above a cemetary. She then noticed a redhead with a red cane. 'Could it be?' She flew down to see that it was. "Matt Murdock? What brings you to this place of death?" Matt turned to her and said "I've heard your voice before. You're." "Starfire of the Teen Titans." "Right. Well take a look at the gravestone and tell me the name on it." She looked at it and replied "Jack Murdock. Oh I get it. Your father right?" Matt nodded and said "We were living in Hell's Kitchen. It's actually called Clinton but like every neighborhood it has a soul no matter what the name is. He was a professional fighter. He promised my mother that I wouldn't go down that road. I never knew my mother. She died during child birth or so my dad told me. He was murdered in Hell's Kitchen."  
  
Starfire shed a tear and said "It must have been hard being orphaned on top of being blind." Matt chuckled and said "I wasn't born blind believe it or not. My eyes were splashed with an unknown chemical when I was 12. I was scared at first and then I learned to adapt with the help of a fellow blind man who called himself 'Stick'. He taught me how to survive despite my blindness. That was weeks after my father died." Tears fells from his eyes as he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his cheeks. "I am sorry that this happened to you." "Don't worry about it. I've been okay so far."  
  
Just then he heard another familiar voice call out to him. They turned their heads to see a young man about the same age as Matt with brown hair with a camera around his neck walking towards them. "Hey Matt so you're here today as well. And with a girl as well. Is she your girlfriend?" The man said with a chuckle. "No she isn't and if she was that would prove I can at at least talk to a girl rather than just stare at her like a certain friend of mine does." Matt said with his own chuckle. "Besides this is no ordinary girl Pete. She's a teen titan." "I know. The one known as Starfire. My aunt doesn't care much for superheroes. She thinks they're all like Daredevil and Spiderman. Hey can I get a few pictures of you for proof to my few friends that I've met you." Star giggled and said "Sure." So Pete took a few pictures of Starfire with Matt standing behind him trying not to laugh at this. "Wow, thanks. You know you should be a model." Pete said as he put down his camera. "Hey now Peter, I'm sure she doesn't want you getting her hopes up. Besides I'm sure she has to go somewhere instead of staying and talking with us." Star gasped and said "I forgot I have go to the market. I'm glad we talked Matt. Nice to meet you Peter." She then flew off towards her previous destination.  
  
Peter walked toward Matt. "Does she know?" "About Daredevil and Spiderman? Nope. But I'm guessing that by tonight at least one Titan will know who Daredevil is. Girl like her, she'll be babbling what I just told her to the others." "You still plan to go through with this plan?" Matt chuckled "You want the Titans or maybe even the Justice League up our asses? Listen I'll deal with Robin tonight. You just make sure the other titans don't interfer and I don't care how short of you commiting a crime." Peter reached out with his right hand and said "Watch yourself." Matt grabbed his hand and replied "You too." They released and went their ways.  
  
When Starfire came back from the market she was swamped with questionsabout why she was late. She related the afternoon's conversation and afterwards Robin retreated to his investigation room. (You know, the room with all clips about Slade and shit.) On the computer were videos of Daredevil taken during when the crimes were stopped by him. "Hmm. I wonder. Why would Matt tell his life story to someone he just met? Wait a minute! What did Daredevil say about being far from his prowling grounds?" He remembered what happened last night. (Flashback: "The Teen Titans? Took you long enough. I thought I would have to take them down all be myself despite the fact this place is pretty far from my usual prowling grounds.") He began typing and soon two maps of Hell's Kitchen appeared. One with a red dot at one place and one with several dots appeared in several places. "All of the crimes Daredevil stopped except for last night happened in Hell's Kitchen. It's too big of a coinicidence." "Yo Robin Get to the roof NOW!" Beast Boy yelled through the intercom.  
  
Robin ran to the rooftop and when he got there he couldn't believe what he saw. On a rooftop standing on metal pillars in flames was the symbol of Daredevil. "Talk about getting someone's attention." Beast Boy said as he and the other titans appeared on the roof. "Well I'd better get going." Robin said as he approached the stairs leading down. "You sure you wanna do this by youself?" Cyborg asked. "Don't worry. It's not it's going to be a fight to the bitter end. Think of it as a sparing match." "Yeah against a guy who could kick all of our butts AT ONCE!" Beast Boy yelled. "I'll be fine. Besides I've got a feeling about him." Robin then went downstairs and headed towards where the flaming D's were.  
  
Daredevil watched the D's burn as he waited for Robin to approach. When he heard the Boy Wonder arrive he smirked. "Took you long enough." "Well traffic held me up. I do have a question for you." Daredevil turned to Robin's voice and asked "What is it?" "What happened the night your father died Matthew?" If Robin expected Daredevil to be shocked at that question he wouldn't get it. "Well from what I had gathered a few months ago. He was supposed to throw his last fight but I guess I'm partially to blame that he didn't. You see when I became blinded I almost gave up on myself. But my father and I made a solemn promise together. If I didn't give up he wouldn't give up either. I cheered my father on at his last fight reminding him to never give up and he didn't. He won the fight. After it however when my father was leaving the backstage to meet me out front he was attacked and murdered. In many ways I still wait for him. I found out that the man who wanted my father to throw the fight and later had him killed was a man named Fallon." "Wait a second. Your first sighting you destroyed an illegal gambling operation and nearly killed a man named." "Fallon. It was there I learned that Fallon worked for someone else. A major crime lord whose named I haven't found out yet, but it was mentioned that this man is often called the overlord of crime. Well since that's over shall we begin." Daredevil said as he pulled his billy club and extended it into it's bo staff form. "Right. Listen we don't have to do this. I'm sure we can work something out." Robin said as he brought out his bo staff. "If it's all the same I'd rather get this done now instead of later." Daredevil said just before he charged Robin.  
  
Meanwhile on a adjoining rooftop both Bullseye and Elektra were watching the two heroes go at it. "Well this will make our job much easier. We'll wait till they both tire out and then kill them both." Elektra said readying her sais. "And I say kill them now." Bullseye said fingering one of his throwing stars. "No you two. Kill Daredevil. But I'll throw in an extra 2.5 million if one of you brings back Robin to me alive." Slade said in earpieces each one had in their right ears. "No problem." They both said as they waited for the right moment to strike.  
  
Next Time Robin and Daredevil vs. Bullseye and Elektra. Who will win? 


End file.
